


Sampling Potter

by dragontara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Dubious Consent, M/M, Potioneer Draco, Seducing, Top Harry, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/pseuds/dragontara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco found a perfect way to sample Potter without any consequences, and without Potter knowing about it. Draco wouldn’t be a Slytherin if he let that sort of chance go to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sampling Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Kink N Squick Christmas Fest 2013, for slashedsilver, based on prompt #82: When Blaise comes across an aphrodisiac that comes with amnesiac properties, he uses it to get what he wants, without any consequences. (Pairing Draco/Blaise, Harry/Draco)  
> Special thanks to my awesome beta gusx217 for correcting my mistakes and guiding me through the moments of doubt.

**SAMPLING POTTER**

 

Draco closed the door after Potter had left and turned on the closed sign. He rubbed his face in frustration and let out a deep sigh.

 

“What in Salazar’s name is wrong with me?”

 

Draco tried to force his erection down with sheer will power, but of course it didn’t work. He succumbed to his fate as he had done the past several weeks and ended up wanking in the bathroom, thinking about bright green eyes and that ridiculously thick mop of black hair his fingers itched to card through every time Potter came near him.

 

Later at night, when he was tossing and turning in his bed, trying desperately get some sleep, he couldn’t stop thinking about why he had ended up in this situation.

 

He had a small Potions shop and laboratory in Diagon Alley, where he could experiment with brewing different potions. He was quite talented, and quickly achieved some fame as a clever Potioneer. He had a steadily growing clientele that kept him busy and brought him well-deserved Galleons, although he didn’t need much. He had an apartment upstairs, not very big or luxurious, but cozy enough to spend his scarce free time in there without complaints.

 

Lately, the Ministry had also noticed his talents in Potions, and requested his help with some difficult cases regarding illegal or unidentified potions used in crimes. Draco had accepted the challenge, mainly to keep from dying of boredom – the slow days were killing his creativity. Now, though, he wasn’t sure if the extra challenge with the Ministry had been worth it; it might have been an interesting job for him, but he had definitely lost his peace of mind while working several cases with the MLE. He knew perfectly well who was to blame. Potter. Auror Harry bloody Potter. That prat had made a habit of stopping by Draco’s shop, always arriving just before closing time and spending time with Draco in a friendly manner.

 

Friendship was good, Draco tried to convince himself, and friendship with Potter was even better. It gave him more credibility in front of the Wizarding world, who still remembered his role in Voldemort’s little scheme. The problem was that Draco couldn’t convince his dick to settle for only friendship with Potter. Oh no, his dick had a mind of it’s own, and it had decided to stand at attention every time Potter came within close proximity to Draco – and that happened quite too often for his liking. So far Potter had been oblivious about Draco’s constant arousal whenever he was around. However, Draco was quite sure that Potter would notice if the situation went any further, such as Draco’s aroused dick banging into the furniture every time he moved, or Draco’s panting growing any louder or turning into plain drooling when he caught even a whiff of Potter’s delicious scent. Draco was screwed and he knew it. He had to do something about it and fast.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Two days later, Draco was exploring an ancient tome about Potions he had managed to get his hands on the last time he had been exploring the shady corners of Wizarding Rome. The dusty old tome contained the recipes of many rare potions that were considered Dark Magic. Draco was studying it only for his own curiosity and never ending desire to learn more about rare potions, and maybe some of the newly acquired knowledge would help him assist the Ministry, too.

 

He was reading about an interesting potion for reversing the aging process, when he noticed some tiny scribbling on the bottom of the page. It was too small to read, so he got his magnifying glass and started to write it down on his own parchment. When he was finished copying the text, he leaned back stunned. It was a recipe for an aphrodisiac, more efficient than any of the aphrodisiacs he had ever come across before, and what’s more, the potion could be intensified with a spell that made the recipient of the lust potion forget anything that had happened during the time they’d been under the influence of the potion. That made the potion a very dangerous one, in wrong hands, of course. Fortunately there was also a recipe for the antidote that made the effects of the potion vanish instantly, but as far as Draco could tell, the amnesia would remain.

 

Draco had a sudden urge to try to brew the potion. It was a challenge he loved; a complicated potion combined with a spell – he needed to put all his experience to use to be able to brew the potion just right. Later that evening, after the shop was closed and he had all the privacy he needed, he started brewing. It was a difficult task; Draco had to re-read the instructions several times before every stage of brewing, just to be sure that he understood it perfectly. The ingredients had to be chopped or crushed just right, and added in the potion at the exactly right time, and the stirring of the potion had to be precisely seven and a half rounds counterclockwise, no more and no less. 

 

It was way past midnight, when Draco finally straightened himself and admired his handiwork. The potion seemed perfect. It was a deep red colour and perfect for using with red wine, tea or Firewhisky. The antidote was clear like water, so it could be mixed with almost anything. Draco was excited; now he only needed to try it. There was a problem though. Usually he tried the new potions on himself first, but this time it wouldn’t be possible because of the amnesia side effect. He couldn’t include anyone else into his experiment because the potion was highly illegal, so he would need to be the one to supervise the experiment.

 

That night Draco went to bed deep in thought. The only person he wanted to try the potion on was Potter – during the brewing he had entertained himself with the thoughts of fucking Potter out of his system and Potter would never know – but he wouldn’t dare use the untested potion on him yet. No, there had to be another option. Blaise! Blaise had been blatantly trying to get Draco to bed for the last couple of years, but Draco had vehemently denied him every time. Blaise was attractive enough, but he was a hopeless bragger, and Draco had his pride. He refused to be one of Blaise’s conquests and he knew that Blaise wouldn’t be able to keep it to himself. However, this time Draco knew it was high time for him to get laid and this was a perfect opportunity to test his potion. Afterwards Blaise wouldn’t remember anything, and Draco would be safe.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Draco met Blaise at a popular new restaurant in Diagon Alley for dinner, and afterwards they ended up at Blaise’s flat for a nightcap. From there it was easy for Draco to slip the potion into Blaise’s brandy and see how it worked. True enough, Blaise’s behaviour didn’t change much after drinking it, but he definitely turned more amorous than usual. He shamelessly offered himself to Draco, using every seductive trick he knew of, just to get Draco in bed. Draco enjoyed every minute of the show. When Blaise was straddling Draco on the sofa hard as a rock and wearing nothing but his tie, Draco finally gave in and let himself be led towards the bedroom. After undressing him, Blaise pulled him on the bed and on top of him, opening his legs for Draco. Draco was surprised; Blaise was always topping, or at least that’s what he’d claimed. Had he lied, or was this just the potion making him want to bottom? Draco couldn’t ask him, so he just shrugged and went with it. He didn’t have problems with either topping or bottoming, and if this was what Blaise wanted, so be it.

 

The sex with Blaise was okay, no fireworks or mind blowing bliss – just… okay. Draco got what he wanted, and left, leaving the antidote in the glass of water on the nightstand. Blaise was sleeping, and Draco was glad that he could get away without being noticed. He wasn’t very proud of himself, but the experiment had been a success, and now he only needed to know if Blaise really didn’t remember any of it come morning.

 

Draco received his confirmation just before lunch, when Blaise stepped into the Potions shop looking confused.

 

“Draco, what the hell happened last night? Did I finally get you in bed with me?” Blaise asked.

 

Draco laughed at his expression. “Keep dreaming, loverboy. I left when you started taking off your clothes.”

 

“Are you sure? I feel like…”

 

“Feel like what?” Draco asked sharply.

 

“Never mind. Did we have fun, at least?” Blaise grinned, and Draco was relieved.

 

“As always.”

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Potter didn’t show up until a week later and Draco had been worried. He had been so used to Potter hanging out at his shop several times a week that when the prat stayed away for almost two weeks, Draco reluctantly had to admit that he felt like an abandoned toy. He was not ready to admit that he had missed Potter, no way, but yeah, he had felt a little lonely at times.

 

Now, seeing Potter stride through his front door smiling widely, Draco was relieved. Everything seemed to be okay with Potter, and now, if everything went as planned, he could finally use the potion on the prat.

 

"Well well, look what the kneazle dragged in. Or did you just crawl out from under some rock, oh mighty Potter,” Draco greeted him with a smirk.

 

“Aww, did you miss me already, Malfoy?” Potter smirked back at him leaning against the counter .

 

“Never. I just assumed that you were dead or something,” Draco scoffed, partly to himself for being so ridiculously happy to see him again.

 

“Well, I almost did. Sorry to disappoint you for being alive. It was a tough case.”

 

At hearing that, Draco almost felt bad at being so rude to Potter and he changed the subject, asking if the Ministry had any new potion issues he might help them out with. They chatted about their usual topics and Potter helped him with closing the shop as usual. Then they settled in the backroom of the shop, where they usually spent time after the shop was closed.

 

Potter was sitting in a cozy armchair by the fireplace and Draco was fiddling with the cups and glasses in the little kitchenette, unsure what he should offer Potter for a drink.

 

“Want a drink or a cup of tea, Potter?” he finally asked.

 

“I think I need something stronger. Do you have any Firewhisky?” Potter sighed. “It’s been a hell of a week.”

 

“Yeah, I have a bottle of Ogden’s,” Draco said and poured him a stiff drink. Not a double, but more like a triple drink. Then he slipped the potion into the mix, barely concealing his excitement at finally having Potter exactly where he wanted him. Draco poured a smaller glass of Firewhisky for himself and went to sit in the other armchair next to Potter. Potter gratefully took the offered drink and downed almost half of it in one go.

 

"Whoa, take it easy, Potter. You don't want to pass out from drinking too much," Draco chuckled, not really meaning a word of it, while keeping a close eye on Potter to see what would happen next. Potter just grinned at him and took another gulp from his glass.

 

Draco leaned back in his chair and kept talking, asking Potter about his last case, or what he was allowed to tell about it. He wanted to keep Potter talking, so he’d clearly see when the potion started to kick in. He wasn’t going to risk anything with Potter.

 

It didn’t take long to see the change in Potter. It was nothing like Blaise had been; where Blaise had been more aggressive and actively seeking Draco’s touch, Potter was more subdued. His responses to Draco’s questions slowed down, eventually coming out from his mouth with only one or two syllables at a time. He relaxed in his chair, leaning his head on the back rest, eyeing Draco from under half-lidded eyes. He licked his lips and frowned as if confused about what he was doing. Then his gaze turned more intense, eyes smoldering like emerald fire at Draco.

 

Draco leaned forward, touching Potter’s arm with hesitating fingers. “Are you okay, Potter?”

 

“Hmm… I’m… I want…” Potter sighed and shut his eyes as if trying to hide what he was feeling from showing in his eyes.

 

Draco couldn’t take it anymore. He dropped to his knees in front of Potter’s chair and leaned in to touch those black tresses he had wanted for so long. Potter’s hair was soft, and Draco carded his fingers through it all the way to the back of his neck, where he stopped and pulled Potter close for a kiss. Potter’s lips were hesitant at first, as if unsure of what he was doing, but Draco’s insisting lips coaxed him to reciprocate and the kiss grew more passionate with every sweep of their lips and tongues. Draco was getting dizzy with want and his breath was coming out in shallow pants, and he knew he wouldn’t last if he kept doing this any longer.

 

He pulled slightly away and watched Potter observe him from under his thick eyelashes. He didn’t say a word, and only his hitched breathing revealed that he was affected by Draco’s kiss at all. Draco, on the other hand, was painfully hard, his arousal throbbing against his straining trousers.

 

He shifted to a better position, kneeling between Potter’s thighs, and ran his hands down from Potter’s shoulders to his chest. He unbuttoned Potter’s shirt slowly, caressing the revealed skin with light touches, licks and kisses. Potter was shivering under his ministrations, and Draco felt smug at having drawn out such a delightful reaction from Potter. 

 

When all the buttons of Potter’s shirt were open, Draco urged him to lean forward so he could slip the shirt down his shoulders and off altogether. Potter complied, and Draco rewarded him turning all his attention to Potter’s nipples. He licked, bit and sucked them, and Potter let out a quiet whimper and bucked his hips. Draco grinned against his nipple and tugged it with his teeth for good measure. He could clearly feel Potter’s arousal against his stomach, bulging hard like a rock, and Draco knew where he was going to head next.

 

He straightened, dragging his hands down over Potter’s abdomen, observing Potter’s reaction. He was panting and shivering, his back arching towards Draco as if following him. His eyes were half-shut and he was chewing his bottom lip. Draco admired the sight in front of him, enjoying the thought that he had the privilege of having Potter all to himself to do whatever he wanted with him. There was no hurry, and he could explore all his fantasies of Potter right here and now, without any repercussions.

 

Draco reached for the waistband of Potter’s trousers, and that’s when Potter froze. He went completely stiff, even holding his breath, and he stared at Draco with an alarmed expression on his face. He was obviously not used to activities like these, not with blokes anyway, and Draco felt bad for doing this to him, but only for a second. He had wanted Potter so long and now that he had him, there was no stopping him. 

 

“Shhh… it’s alright, Harry,” Draco whispered and leaned in to kiss Potter again, gently this time, trying to reassure him that everything was as it should be. While kissing him, Draco took off his own shirt to give Potter a chance to explore him in turn, to make this easier for him. Draco took Potter’s hand into his and guided it to his chest, rubbing it over his own nipples. Potter’s calloused hand provided a delicious friction against his sensitive skin and he moaned into Potter’s mouth.

 

Potter relaxed back into his former state, their kiss turning fervent as Potter started to play with Draco’s nipples with abandon. Draco reached for Potter’s trousers again and this time Potter didn’t object. Finally Draco had access to Potter’s pants and he slipped his hand inside, impatient to learn what was inside. His fingers traced the outline of Potter’s cock through his boxers and then he palmed his erection fully, stroking it slowly. Potter moaned and bucked his hips, trying to get more friction, and Draco used the opportunity to swiftly push his trousers down while his hips were up. Before Potter could fully comprehend being so exposed, Draco pulled away from the kiss and lunged down towards Potter’s cock and took it in his mouth. Potter cried out and arched his back, completely caught up in the excitement of the moment and letting Draco do whatever he wanted.

 

Draco took advantage of that and tugged Potter’s trousers and boxers all the way off. He sucked Potter’s dick alternating with taking him deep in his throat and sucking the head until he could feel Potter trembling as he came close to the edge. Then he released him from his mouth and moved to fondle his balls and rub his thighs with long sweeps of his hands. He let his eyes roam freely over Potter’s relaxed form half-lying on the armchair, and what a sight it was; Potter’s head was thrown back, his face was flushed and he was panting, his chest moving rapidly, and his skin was coated with a thin sheen of sweat. His dark nipples were hard pebbles and his flushed, hard shaft was jutting out proudly from between his spread legs. 

 

That’s when Draco changed his mind. He had been determined to be the one to fuck Potter, but now, seeing that gorgeous cock in front of him, he wanted nothing but to get that cock inside himself, to feel how it moved inside him, giving him the pleasure he had dreamed of. He stood up and got rid of the rest of his own clothes in record time. Potter must have heard him moving around since he opened his eyes and watched him drowsily.

 

“Beautiful,” Potter breathed, his whisper full of wonder and reverence. 

 

Draco took a quick look at himself, seeing how his straining erection gave a stark contrast to his pale skin. Then he glanced back at Potter and grinned. “You’re one to talk, gorgeous.”

 

Potter smiled back at him and reached out to Draco. Draco grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer and almost pounced on him. Potter didn’t even flinch as Draco straddled him, pushing their erections together and taking them both in his hand. He stroked both their erections at the same time, feeling the heat spreading through his body, and he knew he had to hurry up before he climaxed without Potter inside him. Potter took over their tandem-stroking and Draco opened the lube and poured a good amount of it in his palm. He reached back to prepare himself, and with his other hand he smeared the rest of the lube on their cocks.

 

Finally Draco deemed himself ready for Potter’s cock. He raised up on his knees and positioned himself on that desired shaft. When he started descending slowly, spearing himself steadily with Potter’s cock, Potter let out a long moan and tightly gripped Draco’s hips. Potter didn’t push him down, merely held him tightly, and when Draco was all the way down, Potter surged upward and kissed him roughly. 

 

Draco started to move, raising and lowering himself slowly on Potter at first, taking him in deeper with every downward thrust. That felt divine, and he started to move faster. All of a sudden, Potter growled deep in his throat, grabbed him tightly and rolled them over, landing them on the other armchair so that Draco ended up under him and Potter was kneeling between Draco’s legs. Potter started thrusting furiously in Draco, all the time growling and kissing him. He was possessed, owning Draco so completely that left him breathless. Draco tried to meet his thrusts, but he didn’t have enough leverage, until he wrapped his legs around Potter’s waist, hanging on to him as best as he could. Potter pounded into him with abandon, battering him with his cock and making Draco see stars as he repeatedly hit his prostate. Potter took a tight grip of Draco’s cock and fisted it roughly, and that was all it took for Draco to explode. He let out a long keening sound and erupted all over his stomach and Potter’s fist. Potter followed right after him, biting harshly down on Draco’s shoulder during his powerful orgasm.

 

They collapsed in a sweaty panting heap together, partly on the armchair and partly on the floor, neither one of them unable to move until the chill from the floor forced them up from the floor. Potter wanted to cuddle in front of the fireplace, but Draco thought it too awkward. He managed to get Potter get dressed and wait for him while he went to clean up and change upstairs. He counted on Potter being too tired to stay awake for long after all that intense sex, and took his time before going back downstairs. He had been right, Potter was sound asleep in his armchair and Draco sighed in relief. He had made it, had sex with Potter and fucked him out of his system. Now he could move on with his life. Draco poured a glass of water, added the antidote in it and left it next to Potter’s chair with a note saying it was a hangover potion and suggesting he should take it before leaving. Then he pulled a blanket over the sleeping prat and went to bed.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

When Draco woke up the morning after having sex with Potter, the house had been quiet. Potter had left, leaving only a scribbled note where he had thanked Draco for the hangover potion and apologized for passing out in his backroom. Draco had been satisfied, his plan had worked out perfectly, and Potter was none the wiser about what had really happened that night. 

 

After their encounter everything went back to normal. Just like before, Potter would stop by Draco’s shop at least twice a week to socialize. But the continued contact was taking a toll on Draco, he couldn’t keep up the charade anymore. He just had to have Potter one more time. There was something about Potter that made Draco want him more and more after that first time. It was not that Potter was anything special as a lover, but what he lacked in experience, he generously made up in enthusiasm, passion and indulgence. So Draco went for it. He always arranged it when Potter was tired or wanted a big drink. That way it was easier to explain his “passing out”. And then, the more Draco got to have Potter, the more he wanted it again, and soon Draco was so addicted that he couldn’t stop anymore. 

 

Ever since their first time, Draco hadn’t needed to seduce or coax Potter to have sex with him. From the second time, Potter had taken matters in his own hands as soon as he had downed his drink, and Draco just enjoyed the ride. Potter was definitely in charge every time they had sex, and Draco found that he quite loved it that way. However, his plan for fucking Potter out of his system had failed big time, and now his addiction to having sex with Potter was going to be a whole new problem. 

 

The second thing that started bothering Draco had happened tonight. If only it was just a one time occurrence, then it wouldn’t be a problem, but Draco wasn’t ready to count on it just yet. Tonight Potter had stopped by as usual and they had closed the shop together, had some tea in the backroom and chatted. Then, a couple hours later, when Potter was saying goodbye before leaving, he had reached for Draco and cupped his face, leaning in as if wanting to kiss him. Draco had frozen in place in shock, and as soon as Potter realized what he had been doing, he stiffened and then bolted out without a word. Now Draco was alone, miserable, and wondering if Potter was ever going to come back after that.

 

What the hell had happened there? Did Potter remember something from their several sexual encounters? Draco doubted it, because he hadn’t remembered anything before, and they had been having sex for several weeks now. But then, what was it? Nothing in Potter’s behavior hinted that he felt anything even remotely romantic towards Draco, and Draco had showed nothing but reserved friendliness towards Potter. What in Merlin’s name was going on?

 

Well, he had to think logically. If Potter stayed away, then Draco would be weaned from his addiction to Potter naturally and no harm done. However, that wasn’t the alternative Draco preferred. He’d rather keep things as they were, have Potter’s company some nights and have sex with him the other nights, no strings attached. But if Potter was remembering something from those lust potion induced nights, then Draco was screwed. If he got caught, Potter would haul his scrawny arse to Azkaban so fast that Draco’s feet wouldn’t touch the ground.

 

Thinking about Azkaban wasn’t Draco’s favourite pastime and he shivered. He had to trust his luck, even if his luck wasn’t the best these days. He just had to play it right in any case and hope for the best. Hope that Potter didn’t remember and he could keep this thing going on for a little bit longer. Draco sighed and went to bed.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Draco didn’t see Potter until next week, when he had a meeting at the Ministry. He was sitting in the office of the Minister for Magic and discussing a rare poison that had caught the Minister’s attention in a recent case, when Potter entered the office with the Head Auror. Potter remained standing next to Draco’s chair, and the Head Auror had occupied the other chair reserved for the guests. They were asking a lot of questions and Draco explained as much as he could about the poisonous potion in question, when he felt a light touch on the nape of his neck. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Potter, who stood casually beside him as if there was nothing out of order. His fingers, on the other hand, were drawing slow circles on Draco’s nape even as he was speaking, and Draco felt shivers going along his spine. He must have shivered in reality too, because Potter abruptly snatched his hand from Draco’s neck as if burned. Draco glanced up briefly and saw Potter blushing and staring straight ahead in front of him.

 

After the meeting Potter took his escape, but Draco stayed a little longer when the Head Auror asked him to join him in the Department of Mysteries. He wanted Draco to explain his theory to the Unspeakables, too. Draco was excited to visit that mysterious department; he hadn’t been invited there before, and he was very intrigued at the opportunity to go and see what was in there. His visit took longer than he’d expected, but it had all been good and very interesting. 

 

When he entered the lift for the Atrium to use the Floo network, Potter was standing there near the back wall of the lift. Draco greeted him with a curt nod and turned his back on him to save them both from an awkward situation. The lift had barely taken off when Draco heard some rustling behind him and felt a warm hand on his right buttock, rubbing and squeezing it gently. Draco turned quickly and saw Potter stuffing his hand in his pocket, his eyes wide and his face shocked.

 

Draco scowled at him, but didn’t dare say anything because of the other occupants in the lift. This was not the time or place to make a scene. Potter lowered his eyes, staring at the floor and shrugged. Then at the next stop, he bolted out of the lift without a word.

 

Draco went home without seeing Potter any more. That was sort of relief; even if he had enjoyed Potter’s touch, he was too worried about what was happening. He had never expected that sort of behavior from Potter, of all people, Potter who was straight as an arrow and dating beautiful witches all the time. He had to research this turn of events more closely now, and maybe read some of the Muggle Medicine books he had purchased early in his potion researching studies. Maybe there was some useful information in there, because Draco had definitely never seen anything like this in Wizarding editions or practises.

 

¤ ¤ ¤ 

 

It had been several days after the incident at the Ministry, and Draco had thrown himself into his research. He had been incredibly frustrated at finding nothing that could explain Potter’s behaviour - he still refused to believe that Potter could remember them having sex - until he had stumbled across something in one of the Muggle Medical books. Muscle memory. It didn’t explain everything, but Draco was willing to believe that it had something to do with Potter’s behaviour. During their sexual encounters Potter had caressed, fondled and groped him often enough to repeat it even when he wasn’t thinking about it.

 

There was no telling how long Potter would keep doing that, and judging by the terrified expression on his face, Potter hated the thought of groping a bloke. Or did he hate only that Draco had noticed it, a little optimistic voice spoke in the back of Draco’s head. Anyway, if Potter’s behaviour continued, they would eventually be caught, and a lot of embarrassing questions would be asked.

 

Draco groaned. He had very little options left now. He couldn’t ask Potter if he remembered, now could he? Absolutely not. That was the same as if he confessed to Potter for drugging him and taking advantage of him - an option that would most certainly land him in Azkaban, and he definitely didn’t want to spend the rest of his life rotting in that dreadful place. 

 

The safest option would be to leave the country and never come back. He could start anew, somewhere far away from here, never seeing Potter again. That would be the wisest thing to do. Now, thinking of it, that would also be the hardest thing to do, at least for Draco. He could admit it to himself, he missed Potter. He hadn’t seen him in almost two weeks now and he was getting frustrated. If only he could keep this up with Potter somehow, but to keep using the potion would be too dangerous, for both of them. 

 

He should start packing and leave without anyone noticing. It wasn’t as if Draco had many friends or any family who would miss him. Yet, he opened his shop every morning as usual, worked through the day as usual and spent his evenings and nights alone, either brewing some potions or reading a book, and then went to bed. He was stalling and he knew it. 

 

Finally, he decided to give his Potter fixation one more chance. He hadn’t planned to go to the Ministry Yule Ball at all, but he missed Potter so badly and wanted to see him. If Potter wasn’t coming to him, Draco would go to him instead. Maybe the Yule Ball would be an occasion public and safe enough for Draco to see Potter without being arrested, and maybe then he could make the big decision about leaving. 

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

The Ministry Yule Ball was the biggest social event of the year, and the invitations to the Ball were greatly envied. The Prophet had been gossiping about the guests and their outfits for weeks, and all the important people in the Wizarding world were invited. Sometimes Draco had wondered why he had been invited for the last couple of years, because he didn’t consider himself a very important person, but maybe it had something to do with his assistance to the Ministry.

 

He used the Floo network to the Ministry, and when stepping out of the large fireplace he couldn’t help but admire how elegant and beautiful they had managed to charm the great Atrium. The high ceiling had been charmed as a starry night sky, and faintly glowing snow flakes were slowly falling down on the arriving guests. Elegantly decorated Christmas trees were placed at both sides of the fireplaces, and huge candelabras were giving off soft light by the walls.

 

Draco joined the crowd of the other arriving guests heading to the Great Hall where the Ball was set up. The music was already playing, and the waiters were mingling among the guests offering champagne and little snacks. Draco accepted a glass of champagne, but declined the snacks for now. He glanced at his reflection in the big glass wall on the side, knowing he looked good in his best dress robes, but still feeling nervous and a little out of place. He soothed himself with the thought that he was here for one purpose only, to see Potter, and  
then he could leave.

 

Draco spotted Potter standing on the far side of the ballroom with Weasley and Granger, listening to Justin Finch-Fletchley animately explaining something to them. Draco edged closer to them, wanting to study Potter more closely. Potter didn’t seem overly interested in what Finch-Fletchley was saying, his eyes were shifting distractedly and he had an absent-minded expression on his face. 

 

All of a sudden, Potter raised his eyes and noticed Draco watching him. They stared at each other with an intensity that made Draco’s stomach flutter with excitement and warmth spread through his whole body. His eyes were glued to Potter’s and he couldn’t turn his gaze away. He didn’t dare to look away, because then this moment would be ruined and never come back. He wanted to stay like that, enjoying the feeling of Potter’s full attention on him, feeling safe and oddly comforted under that gaze. At this moment there was no threat of Azkaban, no worry of getting caught and losing everything; it was just the two of them, and Draco couldn’t understand what he was feeling. 

 

Then, someone stepped in their line of vision, ruining their moment and Draco felt foolish. Of course Potter had admirers everywhere he went, people who wanted to talk to him, touch him, pose with him for the photographers - it was the life of the Savior, Draco thought bitterly. He turned around and headed for the exit; he had to get the hell out of here. What in Salazar’s name had he been thinking when coming here? He’d better stay far away from Potter from now on, never see him again, move away and never look back. That would be best for both of them. Draco hurried out of the ballroom, and in his haste to get away he didn’t hear a voice calling his name.

 

Draco had reached the Atrium when a firm hand grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

 

“Draco, didn’t you hear me? Where are you going?” Potter was standing right behind him, keeping his grip on Draco’s shoulder as if keeping him from running away. 

 

“I… I forgot something,” Draco stuttered and tried to shake Potter off. Potter’s grip only tightened.

 

“Is it a matter of life and death?” Potter asked with a low voice. Draco could only shake his head.

 

“Very well, then. We need to talk,” Potter said, and Draco felt a dread washing over him. He was doomed.

 

“Now? About what?” Draco asked weakly.

 

He felt Potter’s arms wrap around him and his nose nuzzled his neck. “About this,” Potter husked and pressed his lips on Draco’s neck. “I’ve been acting weird lately and I know you have something to do with it. Tell me.” Potter sucked his neck as if to emphasize what he was saying.

 

Draco swallowed. His mouth had gone dry. “O...okay, but not… not here,” he managed. People were already noticing them and staring at them curiously.

 

Potter wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist and steered him towards the Auror Office. Draco could do nothing but let himself be led away. He tried to think of something to say, any explanations or defences for his actions, but his brain refused to work and his head was totally empty. He didn’t even realize where they were going, until Potter opened a door and pulled him inside to an almost empty room furnished with only one table and two chairs. Potter had brought him into the interrogation room. Fuck, this was bad.

 

Potter pulled him a chair and Draco flopped down onto it without even a hint of his usual grace. Potter pulled the other chair next to Draco’s and as soon as he’d sat down, his hand wandered to Draco’s thigh and started a slow maddening caress.

 

Potter lifted his eyebrows at Draco. “See? I can’t keep my hands off of you anymore. I’ve been trying to think what the hell happened, but nothing comes to mind. However, I think you know, so tell me.”

 

Draco wished that he’d skipped the Yule Ball as he had intended to do; now he would have been far away and safe. Instead, he was totally screwed and well on his way to Azkaban. Distractedly, he wondered how long a sentence the Wizengamot was going to declare for an ex-Death Eater who’d had the audacity to abuse their Golden Boy.

 

Draco tiredly rubbed his face and groaned. “What do you remember?”

 

Potter gave him a long searching glance, stretching the silence that was already threatening to suffocate him. Then he shrugged slightly. “I remember coming to see you in your shop several times during the last months, sometimes having drinks and obviously passing out some of the times, because I woke up much later on your armchair or sofa. I wondered why I felt surprisingly good every time I left, even though I’d obviously had too much to drink and I should have been having a worse hangover than I really had. Of course, that might have been because of the great hangover potion you left for me. That, by the way, is the best one I have ever had. But this, having to touch you constantly and lusting after you all the time, is something I don’t understand.”

 

“Neither do I,” Draco admitted truthfully. “I don’t know what causes it. You shouldn’t…”

 

“It’s something I did, isn’t it?” Potter interrupted a well begun confession without knowing it. “Did I do something when I was so drunk? What was it? Did I make a move on you or something? Tell me, Draco!”

 

“Well, yes,” Draco started, stunned and relieved at the possibility that Potter might not know of the lust potion, after all. He had to be careful about what he said now, to keep it that way. “We kissed… made out quite a lot when you were drunk. I guess the Firewhisky made you lose your inhibitions. Not that I’m complaining.”

 

“Why didn’t you make me stop? Why didn’t you report of me? Fuck, I’m so sorry, Draco. I don’t know what got into me,” Potter groaned and pulled away from Draco. 

 

Draco felt the loss of touch like a stinging rejection and tried to find his pride so he wouldn’t embarrass himself more in front of Potter.

 

“I didn’t stop you because I kind of liked it, Potter. I liked it when you touched me, kissed me, fucked me, and yes, before you ask, we did go all the way. I’m sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable, or just thinking of touching me is repulsive for you. To avoid it happening again, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself from now on.” 

 

Draco got to his feet, his posture rigid, and reached for the door. He almost managed to get the door open, when Potter reached him and yanked him back.

 

“Now, wait a minute, Draco. You can’t just barge out of here as if nothing happened, especially not after all you’ve told me! I’m shocked, but not because of you, but because I just heard about it for the first time! You remember it and you’ve had all this time to adjust to it, but for me, I didn’t know any of it until now. I didn’t even know I was attracted to blokes before you!”

 

Potter wrapped his arms tighter around Draco and leaned in for a kiss.

 

“I want to remember this, and then everything else, if you let me,” Potter whispered against Draco’s lips. 

 

Draco didn’t hesitate to return Potter’s kiss. He was happy to succumb to Potter and his maddening lips, enjoying his touch and everything Potter was willing to offer. Knowing now that Potter was doing this from his own free will, wanting this, wanting him, was enough. He would face the rest of the world and everything that came along in due time.

 

The End


End file.
